


Mass Effect: Memoirs

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Mass Effect: The Shepards [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Academy Era, Gen, Gun Violence, Knife Violence, Outer Space, Parent Death, Space Flight, Space Stations, sibling shepards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Abigail and Abel Shepard loses their family during a Batarian slavers raid on their home, the twins are sent to live with Anderson and soon join the Academy where their story begins...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prologue to my ME fanfic with my two Shepards, they are twins whose names are Abel and Abigail Shepard...Abel is the older twin but Abigail tends to take charge. This is the prequel to my ME fanfic that takes place during ME 1, Abel will be the main Shepard during the fanfic.
> 
> The Prologue is short because I didn't want to bore you all with a long survival one but do not worry, it'll appear as short flashbacks though.
> 
> ME belongs to Bioware
> 
> These versions of Shepard are mine

**Prologue**

_Mindoir, Attican Traverse…_

_Date: 2170…_

_Time: Midnight…._

Abigail suddenly snapped open her eyes, awake and alert. She sat up slowly, sitting on her hip and thigh, as she looked around her dark room. Abigail didn’t know what awoke her up but she started to hear something outside her bedroom window. It was faint at first, but then it was starting to become loud. It sounded a lot like screaming and shooting. Abigail climbed out of bed and hurried to the window; she opened the curtains and saw a vibrant shade of red staining the dark sky over at the horizon.

“Abbi! Wake up!”

She looked over her shoulder towards her bedroom to see her brother, Abel Shepard, voice and the slamming of her bedroom door. She pushed her shoulder length wavy black hair out of her face away from her eyes and looked at her brother with wide eyes, “What’s going on, Abel?”

Familiar blue eyes were wide with fear, something that she wasn’t used to seeing on her older twin’s face so Abigail also started to be afraid. “We don’t have time, Abbi…let’s go now before they come here.” Abigail threw the sheets off and darted to her brother’s side, clasping his hand with her own and allowing him to lead outside at a run. Like her brother, she didn’t bother putting on clothes she just stayed in her pajamas. Her brother pulled her behind some rocks just as the house next to theirs went up in flames, Abel wrapped his arms around his sister, “Shhh…Batarian slavers, Abbi…if you scream they will find us.”

She shot her brother a look that spoke volumes of what she thought of that last statement…it wasn’t required at all, she already knew that screaming wouldn’t be in their best interest anyways. “What are we going to do, Abel?”

Abel sighs and shrugs, “I don’t know…we don’t know if anyone was able to send the Alliance an SOS before the Batarians took down the communications station or not.”

“Great…so you and I have to stay one step ahead of the slavers then?” Abigail takes the other rifle that her brother had taken while they were sneaking out of their house. She didn’t bother asking about what had happened to their parents, she had noticed that he had been trying to keep her from going out front at first she thought it was because of the Batarians but not she figured it was because their parents had gone to deal with the slavers and probably were killed.  

“Yep so let’s get going before they send a group to search the surrounding areas for people who escaped.” Abel said as he starts to crouch jog away from their hiding place, Abigail was right behind him.

Together they were to get away unseen by the Batarians but the sounds of screaming and gun fire followed after them, Abigail pauses and reaches out and grabs her brother’s arms. Abel stops and looks at her questioningly, lifting an eyebrow.

“We can’t just leave, Abel….we have to help the others as best as we can,” Abigail said looking up at her brother. “They will die if we do nothing.”

Abel looks at his sister in silence for a few minutes before sighing heavily and nodding his head, “Alright but first we need guns in order to save them.”

Abigail smiles at her brother and nods, “Alright…let’s go.”

Together they double back and went to save the others, their parents had raised them to always help anyone in need to never turn their backs on anyone weaker than they are…they were very firm about helping those who cannot fight back. And they both knew that there were seniors and children that can’t fight back and will need help.

Abigail didn’t care why the Batarians were here and she probably wouldn’t care after this was all done, whatever the reason it didn’t that give them the right to attack them and she and her older twin was going to make them regret their choice…no matter what, she was going to make sure no child was going to die during this raid….

_…2170…Weeks later, Abigail and Abel Shepard, along with a small group of children, survived and were rescued by an Alliance patrol. It is unknown how they were able to keep from getting caught….both siblings refuse to talk about their time there and neither do the children for that matter._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter but I will add to it later...maybe.
> 
> For those who follow and read my other stories, rest assured that I am still working on them...I can do many stories at the same time.

**Chapter 1**

_2172_

_It was further down her journey through the forest back to where she and her brother had made their 'home' with the sun rising over the horizon, dawn finally coming, that Abigail started to get the sense that she was being followed. She turned her head to glance over her shoulder to see a batarian man following her._

_Abigail cursed as she turned back and started to run, "Shit!”_

_The batarian must have realized that she had seen him because now she could hear his running footfall behind her. Abigail started to turn this way and that way, in order to shake him off her tail, but he was impossible to shake off._

_Abigail was too focus on the one behind her, that she didn't see the two hiding behind an oak tree until they jumped out before her and grabbed her arms in order to keep her with them. Abigail fought against them, catching one in the groin with a sharp thrust of her knee but the other one slammed his fist into her gut, doubling her forward and then followed with a hard back-handed, knocking her down and splitting her lip open, and leaving her gasping for air._

_The one that was chasing her came over and stopped him from continuing his assault on her, "Easy, this one would pay us good money with her looks. So the boss would want her uninjured.”_

_Abigail thought as she glared up at him,_ Should have told him that before he struck me, you bastard _._

_The one that she had kneeled wheezed out, "But she’s too wild; she may not be liked by buyers.”_

_“It doesn’t matter,” The batarian said. "She’ll just to be a challenge for them to tame.”_

I absolutely love it how they can talk about me as if I was a wild mustang _, Abigail thought as she laid there, nursing her wound and her pride._

_Abigail licked her lips and came away with the taste of blood in her mouth. The busted lip didn't hurt as much as her pride did and she was going to enjoy getting even with them. She didn't like it when someone hits her when she wasn’t expecting it, it’s underhanded and cowardly, and she was looking forward towards to what was coming to these batarian bastards._

_The batarian said, gesturing towards her, "Grab her and get back to the ship.”_

_The two nodded as they reached down to grab her arms but Abigail had enough to time to regain her senses. She kicked the first man’s knee, snapping it backwards and she twirled around on her butt and slammed the heel of her boot into the other man’s groin, hard, causing him to fall to the ground as she rolled away._

_Abigail jumped to her feet and took off running once again; this time she got a pretty good distance between her and the batarians when they finally regained themselves. She could hear them crashing through the undergrowth as they tried to catch up to her._

_Abigail turned her head to look back at them so she wasn’t paying attention to where she was going and she failed to see the tall shape standing by her until she was grabbed by the wrist by them._

_Abigail gasped as she turned her head to look up at them..._

With a loud, almost choking gasp, an 18 year old Abigail Shepard shot up from her bed covered in sweat that made her white tank top and pajama bottoms cling to her body like a second skin. Her breasts heaved with each breath she took as she looked around with unfocused eyes but soon they became to become clear and focus as sleep slowly loses its hold on her... More like the nightmare that had awoken her lost its hold on her. And she realized that she had been trapped in the nightmare all through the night because she can see the light of dawn slowly entering her dark room.

Damn, when will she ever sleep at night without that nightmare waking her up?

A smirk curls her lips up, not a nightmare it was a memory, a terrible one that she will never get away from. With a sigh, she flung off the blanket and sheet before she stood up and padded over to her bathroom. She flicked the bathroom light on and turned on the faucet, splashing her face with the cold water before she braced herself on the sink and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Messy black hair and dark circles under her blue eyes, yeah her brother will totally notice that she hadn't been sleeping again and will question it...

"Abbi?" Abel questioned sleepily. "What's wrong?" She looked over to his bunk to see him running a hand through his military cut black hair.

"...Nothing, Abel... Just a dream." Abigail said as shuffled out of the bathroom.

Abel sat up to get a better look at his twin and said, "Liar, you had that 'nightmare' again..." He referred to it as a nightmare because to them, it had been one. One that they had barely survived and probably wouldn't have if it hadn't been for their savior.

His sister sat down on the bunk across from his and ran her hand through her hair, sighing heavily. "Alright, so you caught me in a lie but it's still fresh..."

Abel got up from bed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her until she was pressing against his side. He leaned his head down to rest it on top of hers. "It's fresh for me too, sis..." He ruffled her hair, earning himself a jab to the rips from the younger Shepard twin.

"Knock it out, we have to get up now anyways," Abigail said. "Sorry that I woke you up."

Abel smiled and said, "It's alright, sis." He stood up and stretched as Abigail got up to get ready, both twins got ready in silence and as they leave their room Abigail was pulling her hair up in a bun.

\--

Abigail was standing next to her older twin brother, Abel, in a long line of new recruits to the Systems Alliance Military. She was standing at attention like the other recruits and her older twin. Their trainer was walking in front of them with his hands clasped behind his back as he shouted.

"Alright, kiddies we are having some important guests coming day so I want you to be on your best behavior or you'll be doing laps until your legs fall off!!"

"Yes, sir!!"

Their trainer opened his mouth to say some more but then station shook violently and the humans wobbled and held each other for balance. They suddenly heard the sound of gun fire and screaming, the trainer took off running in that direction. "Back to your rooms! That's an order!" He shouted as he ran out of them room. Abigail and Abel looked at each other before they quickly turned and headed to their rooms with the rest of the cadets.

Not that they thought hiding was a good idea but he didn't say how long they had to stay in there either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if it's boring at first or doesn't make much sense but I promise it'll get better as I continue to write it.

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally came up with a good story line for this prequel :D and both Shepard twins are biotics, their mother had been exposed to it during her pregnancy with them though Abigail is the strongest of the two but she tends to use it at full strength if her brother is harmed in any way...so you wouldn't like her when she's angry xD (hehe, I made a Hulk reference xD). Anyways this story takes places during their Academy years and how much trouble they get into during that time lol.
> 
> And I changed their names from "Danielle and Darian" to "Abigail and Abel" since I already have a story with a Danielle named character.


End file.
